Advanced Nousjadeul Ger
BACKGROUND Wanting more effective mecha in their border forces the masters designed and advanced versions of their normal mecha for both the Zentraedi and Tirolean. As was done with the Regult and Glaug, the male Zentraedi forces saw their mechanized Infantry mecha, the Nousjadeul-Ger improved significantly with increased weapons range, armour protection, and mobility. Model Type - Advanced Nousjadeul-Ger Class - Male Powered Battle Suit Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main body - 350 Arms (2) - 120 ea Hands (2) - 60 ea Legs (2) - 175 ea Feet (2) - 100 ea Engines (2) - 160 ea Head - 135 Plasma Cannon - 140 Impact Cannon - 70 Hand Held Gun - 50 AR - 15 Armour - stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds (2d4+1md) Speed Running - 160kph Leaping - 20ft Atmosphere - 670kph Space - mach 7 Range - 3000km in space due to the need for reaction mass Statistics Height - 16.4m Length - 8.4m Width - 11.8m Weight - 31.7 tons PS - 40 Robotic Lift - 20 tons, carry - 10 tons Cargo - None Power System - one 2.8 GGV class Flemenmik thermonuclear converter Weapons Weapon Type - PLB-18 Plasma Cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 5d6x10 per blast Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee maximum Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - RGT-F Impact cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 3d6x10+20 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Laser machine pistol Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 3d6 per blast . x4 per short burst per gun, x7 per medium burst per gun, x10 per long burst per gun, x15 per full melee burst. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 60 per clip. 4 extra clips carried. Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite +1 attack at level 5 +1 autododge at level 3, and 9 +15% Piloting Rolls Punch - 4d6 Kick - 6d6 Body block - 2d6 Restrained punch - 8d6sdc Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental Pilot Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 150 miles for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 60 miles depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 60 miles. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 800 miles that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio/Video Pick-up system References Used Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Anime/Mecha HQ Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG (Both Editions)